Por Siempre Tu
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Es un song fic para las fans de Alois Trancy y Alice Gehabich, esto muy cursi por sierto, y la canción es Por siempre tu de Christina Aguilera, espero que lo disfruten mucho


**Hola bueno antes de empesar las invito a leer mis otros fics (Demon Obsession,Amor Prohibido y La Voz De Tu Corazón,este song fic es para las fans de Alois Trancy y A lice Gehabich)**

Cuando estoy por caer  
yo se que tu amor me volverá a socorrer  
venceré el temor  
mientras sepa que tu sientes lo mismo  
dentro que yo  
en el dolor y el bien tu me supiste amar  
y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar

_**¿Hola,hay alguien aquí?- Dijo una joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos achocolatados a la cual le correspondía el nombre Alice**_

_**¿Quien eres y que quieres aquí?- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules al cual le correspondía el nombre Alois**_

_**Lo siento,esque me perdí y solo quería saber si podría ayudarme- Dijo Alice un poco sonrojada ya que Alois era muy guapo. El rubio lo pensó unos minutos y sonrió**_

_**De acuerdo- Dijo y se abalanzó encima de la pelirroja dandole un abrazo y luego la miró- Te han dicho que eres muy bella- Dandole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que la ojimarrón se sonrojara mucho**_

eres mi protección  
mi sostén frente a todo mi mejor acción  
por siempre tu  
mi poder mi valor  
a través de lo peor  
mi luz mi cielo azul mi gran amor aun  
por siempre tu

a

_**4 meses después**_

_**Alois alguna vez te has enamorado?- Dijo la pelirroja mientras veía el cielo recostada en el pasto**_

_**No quiero hablar del tema- Dijo evadiendo la pregunta de la rusa y volteando la car muy sonrojado -Y tú Alice?-Dijo el ojiazul refiriendose a la ojimarrón**_

_**Siendo honesta sí- Dijo Alice un poco sonrojada**_

_**Y de quien- Dijo Alois con un tono algo celoso, la pelirroja se levantó y se centó y el rubio hizo lo mismo, y escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas dijo-De ti**_

_**El joven conde se sorprendió y se puso muy rojo y luego sin decir nada se fue, Alice se puso muy triste y corrió sin rubo alguno y empezó a llorar con su cabeza entre sus piernas**_

no hay ningún amanecer que  
no me despierte sin saber que te soñé  
soy por ti muy feliz  
en mi alma para siempre hay un sitio  
para ti  
no importa donde este tu  
amor me encontrara  
iluminando mis ser mi oscuridad

_**Pasaron 3 horas y la rusa seguía llorando mientras en otro lado el code la buscaba ya que se había ido lejos**_

_**Alice, Alice donde estas? Alice- Gritaba el ojiazul muy preocupado- Alice**_

_**Será mejor buscarla mañana- Dijo el mayordomo del Conde Trancy y este lo abofeteó**_

_**Mañana? Talvés le aya pasado algo y tu dices que la busque mañana- Decía el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, luego se fue buscando a Alice**_

_**No muy lejos de allí la pelirroja seguía llorando**_

_**Nunca debí decirle- Dijo la chica llorando- Él debe odiarme, soy una tonta- En ese momento sintió que alguien la abrazaba**_

_**Yo no te odio,más bien me hiciste el chico más feliz del mundo- Dijo susurrandole al oído a la muchacha, Alice levantó su vista y vió a Alois, y el dulcemente le limpió las lágrimas y se miraron a los ojos. Se quedaron así un rato y de un instante a otro el muchacho le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la chica**_

(eres mi) eres mi (protección)  
protección  
(mi sostén frente a todo mi mejor acción)  
mi sostén frente a todo mi mejor acción  
(por siempre tu) por siempre tu  
(mi poder) mi poder (mi valor)  
a través de lo peor  
mi gran amor aun  
por siempre tu

_**Alice y Alois estaban celebrando sus 4 semanas de novios**_

_**Dime una cosa Alois- Le dijo la ojimarrón al rubio**_

_**¿Cuál es?- Dijo este**_

_**¿Me amas?- Dijo sin rodeos**_

_**Más que a nada en el mundo- Dijo dándole un beso muy dulce al cual ella correspondió**_

ouoouououo

mi guardián será refugio de tu querer  
la fe que me ara creer  
que bale mi vida  
un hogar al cual por siempre volveré  
por siempre tu

solo tu

_**10 años más tarde**_

_**Una gran boda se estaba celebrando y todos gritaban**_

_**QUE VIVAN EL SEÑOR Y LA SEÑORA TRANCY!- Gritaba la gente a los recién casados**_

_**Alois cargaba a Alice hacia la limosina y le dio un beso**_

_**Te amo- dijo el ojiazul**_

_**Yo también Alois, más que a nada- Dijo dulcemente la pelirroja**_

_**Al llegar a su casa y saben que pasó después, al día siguiente una joven pareja se suvia a un avión rumbo a Francia**_

_**Esta será una gran luna de miel- Dijo felizmente la ojimarrón a su esposo**_

_**Será la mejor en la historia- Dijo el rubio a su mujer y se dieron un tierno beso**_

eres mi protección mi sostén  
frente a todo mi mejor acción)  
mi mejor acción  
(por siempre tu)  
por siempre tu  
(mi poder)  
mi poder  
(mi valor)  
a través de lo peor  
(mi luz mi cielo azul)  
tu mi cielo azul  
(mi gran amor)  
aun  
mi luz mi cielo azul mi gran amor aun  
por siempre tu

_**3 año después**_

_**Se veía una bella mujer de cabello rojizo cargando a una bebé como de 3 año de cabello rubio y ojos achocolatados**_

_**Mami- Dijo la pequeña rubia a su madre**_

_**Que sucede Alisa- Dijo la pelirroja a la bebé**_

_**Tu y papá se aman- Dijo la pequeña niña**_

_**Claro que nos amamos, Alois y yo nos amamos mucho- Dijo la ojimarrón a su hija**_

_**Un atractivo hombre de cabello rubio iba entrando a su casa**_

_**Papi- Dijo la pequeña rubia**_

_**Princesa- Dijo el ojiazul**_

_**Te extrañé papi, ¿Es necesario que vallas a trabajar?- Dijo la pequeña haciendo puchero**_

_**Sí princesa es necesario- Dijo el rubio a su pequeña- ¿Y tu mami donde está?- Dijo el rubio alzando a la pequeña Alisa**_

_**En la cocina preparando la cena- Dijo la ojimarrón**_

_**Al llegar a la cocina Alice se encontraba preparando la cena, una deliciosa lasaña de carne**_

_**Mi amor como estás- Dijo el rubio besando a su esposa**_

_**Bien, y tu?- Dijo Alice**_

_**Bien- Dijo Alois**_

_**Mami, papi, puedo ir a jugar afuera- Dijo Alisa a sus padres**_

_**Claro princesa ve- Dijo el ojiazul**_

_**La pequeña jugaba y corría y sus padres la observaban divertirse**_

_**Te amo- Dijo el rubio**_

_**Yo también- Dijo la pelirroja**_

_**FIN**_

_Ya sé muy cursi pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, no vemos _

_Me despido con un sayonara y arigato por leerlo, dejen reviews_


End file.
